Various devices have heretofore been proposed for tactually and visually displaying graphic information, in particular braille tests. In US-PS 3,622,759, a print-reading machine for the blind has been disclosed that includes a perforated endless belt for interposing pellets between an array of tappet-like punches and vertically movable pads. The pellets may be of cubical, spherical or other shape and serve as intermediate members transmitting the upward punch motion. When lifted, the pads may be probed for reading by sensing units. The mechanism is rather complex and must be operated in a series of steps.
Accordingly, the setting procedure appears tedious and prone to troubles. The information is retained on the device to the location of which the blind reader must go in order to get access to the text displayed.
Smaller apparatuses of different types permit setting single lines. For example, according to DE-OS 30 33 078, a perforated drum may be provided through which pins can be moved electromagnetically so as to form, with their tips, a projecting line to be sensed tactually. However, such devices are quite expensive and hardly or not at all suitable for continuous reading in the manner almost exclusively practised by the seeing.
Thus there is a lack in the prior art of less expensive means for the blind that would enable them to read information presented by other than printed media. Up to now, news in brief, short notices or the like would generally reach the blind only by hearing, although such bulletins are absolutely normal reading matter for the remaining population.